La trahison du serpent
by Phyllida Crane
Summary: Poudlard, 1943. Pour Héléna Serdaigle, cette année-là ressemble à toutes les autres. Secrète et réservée, elle n'a jamais dévoilé l'emplacement du diadème de sa mère à quiconque. Mais tourmentée entre ses sentiments pour un élève et les enquêtes du Ministère en Albanie, commettra-t-elle l'irréparable ? ATTENTION : Scènes de sexe explicites !
1. Chap 1 - 27 Octobre 1943

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toi !**

Je sors de ma petite zone de confort en me lançant dans l'aventure d'une fiction autre que mes OS habituels.

NB : Il peut y avoir des scènes de sexe explicites au cours des chapitres.

Bonne lecture !

 _Phyllida Crane_

* * *

 **LA TRAHISON DU SERPENT**

 **27 Octobre 1943**

Cette histoire remonte à plusieurs années déjà, dans le merveilleux château de Poudlard, collège pour les apprentis sorciers anglophones mais aussi foyer pour les fantômes qui le hantent. Chaque année, de nouveaux élèves arrivaient, avec l'envie d'apprendre la magie, tandis que d'autres repartaient la tête remplie de savoir pour affronter le monde extérieur.  
Héléna Serdaigle les voyait défiler un à un, retenait chaque visage qu'elle croisait et discutait avec certains d'entre eux, mais un seul semblait retenir son attention : le mystérieux et intrépide Tom Elvis Jedusor. Ses cheveux bruns toujours bien coiffés, son teint pâle et son regard intense et profond aussi perturbant qu'attirant la rendait folle de lui.  
Elle le suivait discrètement dans les couloirs, l'espionnait à travers les étagères de la bibliothèque ou à travers la serrure de la salle de bain des préfets.  
En dix siècles pas une seule personne ne lui avait jamais fait cet effet, mais son adoration s'accompagnait de frustration. Etant le fantôme de Serdaigle et lui un élève de Serpentard, jamais elle n'avait réussi à le rencontrer, à échanger avec lui, pas même à le saluer, et sa timidité n'améliorait pas la chose.  
Héléna se sentait prisonnière de son statut de fantôme de maison et n'acceptait toujours pas d'approcher l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentard. Le baron sanglant se promenait souvent dans les cachots et elle refusait de le croiser. La vue de son sang sur les vêtements du baron l'horrifiait toujours autant et le souvenir de sa trahison envers sa mère s'intensifiait à chaque fois qu'elle pouvait l'apercevoir dans le château.  
Heureusement que son ami Sir Nicholas lui tenait compagnie de temps à autre, il lui permettait de discuter de leurs anciennes vies et d'arpenter les couloirs à la recherche du jeune Tom sans être repérée.  
Elle ne le supporterait pas si son secret devait être dévoilé, au grand jamais. Son amour lui redonnait vie en quelque sorte, il lui donnait l'envie de redevenir vivante, juste le temps d'un instant pour être auprès de son cher Tom.  
Parfois elle le voyait accompagné de filles de son âge, souvent attroupées derrière lui en gloussant. Mais lorsqu'il étudiait seul dans une classe ou à la bibliothèque, sa beauté envoûtait le fantôme au plus profond de son âme et elle était obligée de se retirer dans un coin du château, seule, pour calmer ses ardeurs.  
Elle ne sait comment cela se produisait mais elle ressentait de la chaleur au fond d'elle, alors que sa pâleur et sa transparence n'apportait que froideur aux yeux des autres.  
Ce matin-là, elle savait qu'il se trouvait au cours de métamorphose du professeur Dumbledore, un homme charmant avec qui Héléna avait déjà eu plusieurs discussions. C'était un des seuls hommes qui ne la mettait pas mal à l'aise et elle lui était reconnaissante de la traiter en tant que femme et non en tant que fantôme.  
La porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit, laissant se déverser un flot d'élèves des maisons Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Héléna se cacha derrière une colonne et n'osa se montrer aux élèves, en quête de son aimé.  
Mais il ne sortit pas tout de suite. Une fois le couloir vide elle put l'apercevoir, son sac en bandoulière taper contre sa cuisse alors qu'il marchait au pas pour rejoindre une autre salle de cours. Héléna l'observa s'éloigner, tout en sortant petit à petit de sa cachette.

\- Une femme ne devrait pas se cacher de cette façon, ce n'est pas convenable.

Surprise, Héléna eut un sursaut et vit Dumbledore, droit devant elle, vêtu d'une cape pourpre, qui la regardait de ses pupilles rieuses.

\- Oh, c'est vous monsieur. J'ai cru que… Enfin…

Héléna cherchait des mots d'excuse mais Dumbledore mit fin à sa torture.

\- Ne vous en fait pas, très chère, ce jeune Jedusor a beaucoup de qualité pour être apprécié par ses paires, mais un visage d'ange peut parfois cacher de terribles desseins. Je crois me rappeler que le professeur Picoverne a confisqué des chocogrenouilles à un élève ce matin. Si j'arrive à temps, je pourrais encore en goûter une. Bonne journée.

Dumbledore lui sourit et partit dans l'autre sens en chantonnant, laissant le fantôme seule avec elle-même.  
Que voulait dire le professeur ? Avait-il deviné ses intentions pour lui donner cet avertissement ? Ses questionnements ne furent que de courtes durées car quelqu'un l'interpella.

\- Miss Héléna, que faites-vous par ici ? Ce n'est pas souvent que l'on vous voit vagabonder dans le château.

Le baron sanglant venait de traverser un mur et d'apparaître juste à côté d'elle.

\- Monsieur le baron, bafouilla-t-elle, veuillez m'excuser, on m'attend dans la salle commune.

\- Mais enfin, qui pourrait bien vous y attendre, douce enfant, un élève ? Personne ne fait attention à nous dans ce château.

\- Vous vous trompez, cher ami. Maintenant laissez-moi, j'ai à faire.

Héléna s'envola au-dessus d'elle et passa à travers murs et plafonds pour aller se réfugier dans la salle commune de Serdaigle. A cette heure, elle devrait normalement être totalement vide. Elle s'assit un instant dans le large fauteuil en face de la cheminée et posa ses mains sur son visage. Elle ne sentit rien, pas même le contact de ses paumes contre ses joues.  
Elle soupira et se releva, errant dans la pièce telle une âme en peine. Et si le baron avait raison ? Que personne ne faisait attention à eux ? Peut-être qu'en fait personne ne les voyait… Mais cette pensée était stupide, elle parlait avec eux, avec le professeur Dumbledore, les vivants pouvaient les voir.  
Elle reprit son courage entre ses mains et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, là où devait étudier Tom. Elle le trouva entre deux piles de livres, soigneusement rangés, alors qu'il rédigeait un devoir sur un long parchemin. Elle entendait sa plume gratter frénétiquement le papier, la plume retentir contre le flacon d'encre. Sans s'en apercevoir, elle s'approchait doucement en flottant vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'il lève la tête et lui sourit.

\- Bonjour, lui dit-il plein d'assurance. Vous voulez vous assoir ?

Il tira une chaise à côté de lui et fit signe à Héléna de venir s'assoir à côté de lui, mais elle resta figée. Elle ne savait que dire. Elle entrouvrit la bouche pour articuler un ou deux mots d'excuse mais rien ne sortit, pas même une syllabe.

\- Désolé si je vous ai perturbé dans vos pensées…

\- Ce n'est pas votre faute.

Tom lui sourit amicalement mais Héléna ne pouvait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Elle chercha du regard par où elle pouvait fuir.

\- Veuillez m'excusez, je n'aurais pas dû vous déranger.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal.

Tom lui sourit de nouveau et se replongea dans l'écriture de son devoir. Elle le regarda un instant puis traversa une bibliothèque et disparut. Elle se réfugia rapidement dans un endroit sombre du château et souffla. Si elle ne flottait pas dans les airs elle aurait pu sentir ses jambes trembler sous son poids.  
Elle reprit doucement son calme et sa sérénité et arpenta les couloirs, tout en évitant un maximum de croiser qui que ce soit. Même de son vivant, Héléna n'avait jamais été très avenante et avait toujours fait en sorte d'être la plus discrète possible afin de ne pas être repérée ou critiquée.  
Elle vit simplement une élève de Serdaigle qui la salua et le professeur Slughorn qui remontait des cachots pour se rendre au repas du soir dans la grande salle. Héléna continua sa déambulation, et tomba nez-à-nez avec Sir Nicholas. Elle sursauta mais Nicholas lui tendit son bras.

\- Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait peur, Miss. Voulez-vous m'accompagner à la grande salle ? Le repas y sera bientôt servi et nous pourrons ainsi discuter de choses et d'autres avec nos confrères.

\- Pourquoi pas, Sir, allons-y.

Héléna passa son bras en-dessous de celui de son ami et se laissa guider jusqu'à la grande salle.

\- Vous me semblez perturbée en ce moment, très chère, voulez-vous que nous en parlions ?

\- C'est-à-dire que… Dans quelques jours ce sera l'anniversaire de ma mort et je ne me sens pas toujours très bien à cette date, mentit-elle.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Le baron organise une petite fête dans les cachots en l'honneur du sien. Vous serez très certainement convié à le fêter en même temps.

Sir Nicholas lui esquissa un sourire qu'Héléna lui rendit par pure politesse.  
Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de son assassinat par le baron, au milieu de cette forêt en Albanie.  
Elle se souvenait de son dernier souffle, fixant le baron en pleurs au-dessus d'elle se poignardant le cœur avec la même arme qui l'avait envoyé au trépas.  
Elle se souvenait de la vie qui la quittait, de cette peur de ne jamais pouvoir revoir la lumière du jour, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se réveille, flottant au-dessus de leurs cadavres, le corps transparent et glacé sous le ciel noir de la nuit qui les avait regardé disparaitre.  
Héléna retrouva ses pensées lorsqu'ils traversèrent ensemble le mur de la grande salle. Le moine gras faisait déjà des pitreries au milieu de la table des Poufsouffle et Sir Patrick, le chef du club des chasseurs sans tête, galopait à travers la salle en criant des insanités à ses congénères qui venaient de lui prendre sa tête.

\- Cloportes ! Veracrasse ! Rendez-moi mon couvre-chef, marauds !

\- Quel manque de savoir-vivre, s'indigna Sir Nicholas. Si je faisais parti de leur club cela ferait belle lurette que ces idioties ne se feraient plus.

\- Je suis sûre que vous auriez fait un merveilleux chasseur, Sir, il n'en fait aucun doute.

\- Merci bien, Miss, mais ceci n'est pas du goût de tout le monde. Je vous laisse, le professeur Cuthbert Binns m'a promis un débat sur les pratiques ancestrales de la magie à l'Antiquité.

Il s'inclina devant elle et s'en alla rejoindre le fantôme, qui flottait au-dessus de la table des professeurs.  
Héléna s'envola vers la table de ses élèves mais resta en retrait malgré tout. La foule et les bruits n'étaient pas ce qu'elle préférait mais par courtoisie elle assistait à tous les dîners depuis qu'elle habitait ici. Son regard se perdit parmi les élèves qui mangeaient avec entrain, se servant de grosses cuisses de poulet ou des tranches généreuses de rosbif, négligeant les quelques plats de légumes disposés au milieu de tous ces mets délicieux. Elle arpentait les visages joyeux et rieurs des jeunes gens et son regard se posa soudainement sur l'un d'eux.  
Tom la fixait.  
Il ne voulait pas la gêner, elle le savait, il était trop bien élevé pour cela. Elle tenta de le fuir du regard mais ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens une deuxième fois. Il ne la quittait pas, se plongeant dans son regard, tentant de trouver quelque chose qu'elle gardait enfouit au fond d'elle. Héléna resta figée, comme paralysée par l'attention que lui vouait son aimé. La grande salle pourtant si bruyante habituellement devint silencieuse, les vivants et les fantômes bougeaient au ralenti autour d'elle.  
Puis Tom détourna ses yeux vers ses camarades de Serpentard et engagea une conversation avec eux. Héléna revint petit à petit à la raison, posa une main sur sa poitrine et sortit discrètement de la grande salle, se dirigeant vers la tour de Serdaigle.

\- Miss Héléna !, l'interpella une voix familière.

Héléna fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu le baron l'appeler et continua d'avancer.

\- Mademoiselle, s'il vous plaît, permettez-moi de vous inviter à l'anniversaire de notre mort. C'est une date importante à ne pas oublier, il faut la commémorer ou elle finira par s'enfuir de nos mémoires.

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers le baron.

\- Si cela ne vous ennuie pas, je préférerais le fêter seule, dit-elle sèchement. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de partager votre allégresse pour cet anniversaire, vous devriez vous en souvenir.

\- Comme il vous plaira. Passez une agréable fin de soirée.

Héléna reprit sa route et s'arrêta dans l'alcôve d'une tour, regardant la lune éclairer la vaste étendue que recouvrait la forêt interdite. Elle ne ressemblait pas à la forêt albanaise qu'elle avait connue, mais elle aimait bien le bruit que faisait le vent dans les arbres.

\- Je ne vous dérange pas ?

Surprise, elle tourna la tête et répondit d'une voix timide.

\- Non, cher ami, aucunement.

Tom vint se poster à côté d'elle, les mains croisées dans le dos, regardant à son tour la forêt.

\- J'aime regarder la forêt le soir, lui confia-t-il. Elle est tellement attirante mais en même temps effrayante. Vous est-il déjà arrivé d'y aller vous y promener la nuit ?

Sa voix grave avait toujours ce côté déterminé. Héléna adorait l'entendre parler ainsi.

\- A vrai dire, non. Mais il m'est arrivé de parcourir de nombreuses forêts lorsque j'étais jeune, répondit-elle rêveuse. Cela remonte à de nombreux siècles mais je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier…

Elle se tût brusquement. Jamais elle n'avait eu autant de faciliter à parler à un élève, et encore moins avec lui. Elle se ravisa et reprit une voix plus solennelle.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser pour cet après-midi, monsieur, je ne voulais pas vous déranger pendant votre devoir.

\- Ce n'est pas très grave. Le professeur Binns nous a demandé d'écrire deux parchemins sur l'importance du secret de notre monde aux moldus, quelque chose d'assez facile, à vrai dire.

\- Vous êtes quelqu'un de très érudit, monsieur, rien ne paraît difficile à vos yeux.

\- Vous me flattez, miss, mais il est vrai que, comparé à mes nombreux camarades, je suis le plus intelligent.

Héléna ne sut que répondre. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, si elle devait approuver cette remarque, le féliciter ou l'encourager à s'en aller.

\- Vous devriez aller vous coucher, l'heure est déjà passée depuis longtemps. Si on vous surprend dans les couloirs vous aurez de graves ennuis.

\- Il n'y a aucuns soucis, je suis préfet. Je trouverais toujours un quelconque argument pour défendre ma cause. Mais vous avez raison, passez une bonne nuit, miss Héléna.

\- Vous de même, monsieur.

\- Appelez-moi Tom.

Il lui fit son sourire le plus ravageur et s'en alla, la laissant songer à ses derniers mots face à la forêt interdite. _Appelez-moi Tom_ … Même le professeur Dumbledore ne lui avait demandé de l'appeler par son prénom.  
Tom… Ce nom résonnait encore et encore dans sa tête. Un semblant de chaleur montait en elle, mais elle ne savait pas d'où elle venait. Héléna remonta un pan de sa robe et commença à caresser son intimité, timidement, doucement, passionnément. Elle ne sentait rien, pas même le toucher de sa propre main sur son sexe. Mais elle imaginait ce qu'on pouvait ressentir. Elle gémit une première fois, puis une deuxième.  
Tom… Son corps s'arquait dans les airs. Elle intensifiait ses caresses, son plaisir montait de plus en plus.  
Tom… Elle sentait des vapeurs lui monter à la tête mais elle s'arrêta, honteuse. Elle remit sa robe en place ainsi que les quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient défaites puis s'en alla errer dans le château, telle une âme en peine.  
La nuit allait être longue avant de pouvoir revoir son aimé, mais elle patienterait, comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

* * *

 **Fin du premier chapitre...**

Et voilà, j'espère qu'il t'a plu !

N'hésite pas à laisser une petite review, ça me permettra d'améliorer mes histoires ;)

 _Phyllida Crane_


	2. Chap 2 - 19 Décembre 1943

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toi !**

Et voilà la suite !

NB : Il peut y avoir des scènes de sexe explicites au cours des chapitres.

Bonne lecture !

 _Phyllida Crane_

* * *

 **LA TRAHISON DU SERPENT**

 **19 Décembre 1943**

Les jours passaient et Héléna se cachait de moins en moins face à Tom. Elle le regardait étudier à la bibliothèque, discutait de plus en plus avec lui, de ses cours et des professeurs. Elle aimait réellement sa compagnie, il lui donnait l'impression d'être … vivante.  
L'approche des vacances de Noël ne la rendait pas plus maussade, car elle savait très bien que pendant cette période, Tom restait à Poudlard tous les ans, à croire qu'il n'avait pas de famille en dehors de celle qu'il s'était constitué à l'école.  
Alors que la plupart des élèves partaient en direction du Poudlard Express pour rejoindre leurs familles, Héléna trouva Tom, assis sur un banc, dans le cloître où la neige tombait sans cesse en formant une épaisse couverture au sol. Emmitouflé dans son écharpe vert et argent, il était plongé dans la lecture d'un livre sur les créatures de l'Europe de l'est.  
Flottant sans bruit derrière lui, Héléna n'osa le déranger. Elle remarqua que sa peau semblait beaucoup plus pâle avec la neige et sa chevelure brune ressortait d'autant plus. Elle continua à l'admirer encore un instant avec qu'il ne rompe le silence.

\- Bonjour, chère amie.

Il ferma son livre, la regarda et lui adressa son plus beau sourire. Héléna s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Bonjour Tom, répondit-elle timidement.

Son regard se plongea de nouveau dans le sien mais elle détourna ses yeux, gênée. Il la perturbait toujours autant lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, même lorsqu'elle le regardait étudier et qu'il levait la tête juste un instant vers elle.  
Elle chercha un sujet de conversation afin qu'il ne voit pas sa gêne.

\- Peu d'élèves passent Noël ici cette année. J'espère que certains de vos amis ont pu rester pour vous tenir compagnie.

\- Tant que vous êtes là je serais toujours en excellente compagnie, miss. Discuter avec vous ne m'a jamais déranger et votre présence est toujours très agréable.

Il lui sourit de nouveau et Héléna lui sourit en retour. Ce compliment sincère lui alla droit au cœur.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas beaucoup parlé de vous. Comment une aussi belle jeune femme a bien pu se retrouver enfermée dans ce sombre château ?

\- Je n'ai pas toujours habité ici, ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-elle, amusée. Un jour j'ai voulu voir le monde et je suis partie. Je n'ai quitté l'Ecosse qu'une seule fois et j'y suis retournée sous mon état actuel.

\- Que vous est-il arrivé ?

\- Et bien… Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'en parler…

\- Veuillez m'excuser, je n'aurais pas du vous mettre mal à l'aise en vous posant cette question.

\- Non, ce n'est rien. Je m'étais enfuie du château à cause de… J'avais volé le diadème de ma mère et…

Héléna voulut continuer mais elle fut interrompue.

Elle regarda dans la même direction que Tom et vit un jeune homme très grand pour son âge marchant dans le cloître en direction des jardins du château. Sa longue tignasse brune était emmêlée et camouflait une partie de son visage. Son long manteau de peaux ne ressemblait en rien à un uniforme d'élève.  
Il lança un coup d'œil en direction d'Héléna et de Tom et s'arrêta brusquement. Héléna ressentit comme un malaise lorsque les deux jeunes hommes croisèrent leurs regards et l'autre s'en alla en pressant le pas. Tom ne le quitta pas des yeux tant qu'il n'eut pas quitté son champ de vision. Il avait les traits durs et avait perdu toute chaleur.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?, osa Héléna.

\- Non, rien. Je suis juste scandaliser par ce qu'a fait Dumbledore l'année passée. Une fille est morte et ce balourd de Hagrid est toujours à l'école, au chaud dans sa cabane.

\- C'est donc lui…

Tom se leva brusquement.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser, miss, mais je dois aller rendre ce livre à la bibliothèque. Il n'est pas assez intéressant à mon goût.

\- Faites donc. Au revoir.

Il lui lança un dernier sourire et s'en alla vers le château. Héléna se leva pour le saluer et le regarda s'éloigner dans les couloirs sombres. Elle resta longtemps assise sur son banc, à regarder les traces de pas du jeune homme s'effacer peu à peu sous ses yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi lui seul lui faisait cet effet là.

\- C'est rare de vous apercevoir dans un endroit aussi lumineux, chère Héléna. A quoi songez-vous ?

Le professeur Dumbledore vint s'assoir à côté d'elle et croisa ses mains sur ses genoux.

\- Ce Noël promet d'être l'un des plus ravissants qu'on a connu à Poudlard, qu'en dites-vous ?

\- Sans aucun doute, monsieur, répondit Héléna, rêveuse.

\- Je vous trouve plus sereine depuis peu, ma chère. Cela me réjouit. J'espère vous comptez parmi nous au festin.

\- Je compte bien m'y rendre, monsieur. Ce sera une très grande fête, je n'en doute pas.

Elle se leva en même temps que lui et attendit qu'il fasse quelques pas avant de disparaitre derrière un mur. Elle erra dans quelques couloirs, croisant quelques uns de ses comparses mais aussi des élèves, perdus à cause des escaliers mouvant.  
Alors qu'elle se dirigeait dans la tour de Serdaigle, un groupe de cinq élèves l'appela du haut des escaliers.

\- Madame ! Attendez madame, on a quelque chose à vous demander.

Ne voulant pas paraître grossière envers eux, Héléna s'arrêta et se tourna vers eux.

\- Que voulez-vous, jeunes gens ?, répondit-elle, nerveuse.

\- On voudrait savoir ce que vous avez fait du diadème de votre mère, demanda vivement l'un d'eux.

\- Perkins, pas si vite !, s'empressa de répondre l'une de ses amies. Souvient-toi de ce qu'à dit Sir Nicholas.

\- Ah oui, pardon.

\- Ce que voulait dire mon ami c'est qu'on sait que le diadème de votre mère a été perdu et que de nombreux sorciers ont tenté de le trouver, mais en vain. Vous pourriez nous donner un indice ?

Ce n'était pas les premiers à lui poser ce genre de question. Héléna avait vécu assez longtemps dans le château pour essuyer de nombreuses demandes sur l'emplacement de la cachette du diadème de Serdaigle sans jamais le dire à qui que ce soit.

\- S'il vous plaît, madame, on fait parti de votre maison, s'empressa de répondre le jeune Perkins. Vous pourriez au moins nous donner un indice sur le pays ? Il se trouve ici en Ecosse ? Peut-être même dans le château ?

Les enfants se rapprochaient de plus en plus d'elle et elle se sentait oppressée par leur demande. Elle recula de plus en plus en bafouillant quelques mots d'excuse.

-S'il vous plaît, madame, supplia une autre jeune fille. Je suis de sang pur et toute ma famille est allée à Serdaigle.

Alors qu'elle voulut disparaitre par le plafond, une voix grave et sonore retentit du fond du couloir. Le baron sanglant fit son apparition.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Vous n'avez pas honte d'agresser un fantôme de la sorte ? rugit-il, furieux.

\- Désolé, monsieur, on ne voulait pas… On souhaitait juste…

\- Héléna Serdaigle vit ici depuis des siècles, de nombreuses personnes lui ont déjà fait cette demande. Et du haut de votre premier cycle vous pensez lui soutirer une quelconque information ?

\- On s'excuse, répondit la fillette, toute tremblante. On ne pensait pas à mal.

\- Réfléchissez avant d'agir, bande de morveux. Disparaissez, MAINTENANT !

Les élèves hésitèrent un instant, regardant tour à tour Héléna et le baron puis coururent dans l'escalier pour se réfugier dans leur salle commune. Bombant le torse, le baron s'avança vers Héléna qui avait regardé la scène sans réagir.

\- Ne vous laissez pas importuner de la sorte, ma chère. Si vous ne réagissez pas face à eux ils reviendront et vous poseront toujours la même question chaque année.

Le baron tenta de prendre le bras d'Héléna mais elle le retira aussitôt.

\- C'est ce que je comptais faire avant que vous n'interveniez, monsieur. Sachez que je maîtrisais la situation. Comme vous l'avez dit vous-même, ce ne sont pas les premiers à me le demander et ce ne seront pas les derniers. Veuillez-vous mêler de vos affaires, désormais, et laissez-moi régler les miennes en paix !

Héléna se tut, haletante, face au visage stupéfait du baron.

\- Comme vous voudrez, miss.

Il s'abaissa élégamment pour la saluer et traversa un mur. Héléna ne revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Le baron sanglant, l'homme qui la hantait jour et nuit, elle venait de le remettre à sa place, chose qu'elle rêvait de faire depuis des siècles mais qui lui était impossible à cause de sa timidité et de son renfermement.  
Elle s'envola vers une alcôve inaccessible pour les vivants et se posa là, songeuse. Elle observa la forêt interdite recouverte d'un manteau blanc, qui la fit basculer dans ses souvenirs.  
Elle se souvient d'avoir courut pour fuir cet homme qui la poursuivait entre les grands arbres qui assombrissaient les chemins sur lesquels elle était essoufflée et à bout de force. Elle entendait encore ses cris qui la pourchassaient dans le noir.

\- Héléna ! Héléna, revenez !

Mais elle continuait sa course effrénée, déchirant sa robe et s'accrochant dans les arbustes qui lui barraient le passage. Elle avait perdu ses chaussures depuis longtemps et ses pieds la torturaient à chaque fois qu'une pierre se mettait sur son chemin.

\- Héléna, revenez, par pitié. Votre mère… votre mère vous demande à son chevet.

La voix et les pas du baron semblaient se rapprocher à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait mais Héléna ne ralentissait pas. Elle cherchait au fond d'elle toutes les ressources dont elle disposait pour fuir cet homme.

\- Héléna !

Elle savait qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir, qu'il la rattraperait à un moment donné. Elle poussa une branche qui lui barrait le passage et arriva dans une clairière sombre.  
Elle scruta tout autour d'elle un endroit où cacher le diadème de sa mère et aperçut enfin une vieille souche d'arbre recouverte de mousse qui trônait dans un coin.  
Héléna courut dans sa direction, y cacha soigneusement le diadème sous un coin de mousse et sursauta en voyant le baron qui se tenait juste à côté d'elle. Il l'empoigna par les épaules et lui fit face.

\- Héléna, je vous en conjure, votre mère m'a envoyé pour…

\- Je ne crois pas un mot qui sorte de votre bouche, baron. Laissez-moi tranquille !

Elle se débattait mais l'emprise du baron se faisait de plus en plus insistante.

\- Mais vous ne comprenez donc pas ? Votre mère est sur le point de mourir, elle vous veut à ses côtés.

\- Alors je rentrerais seule. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour retrouver mon chemin.

\- Rowena m'a demandé de vous raccompagner.

\- JE ME FICHE DE CE QUE VEUT MA MERE ! Jamais je ne vous suivrais.

\- Héléna…

\- Jamais je ne vous aimerais, vous entendez ? JAMAIS !

Des larmes de colères coulaient à présent sur les joues de la jeune femme. Elle tentait n'importe quoi pour se défaire de l'emprise de cet homme mais en vain.

\- Héléna je vous aime…

Il tenta de l'embrasser mais elle réussit à se libérer et courut dans une direction opposée. L'obscurité ne l'empêchait toujours pas de progresser. Ses cheveux se prirent dans des branches qu'elle cassa, des ronces griffèrent la peau blême de ses jambes mais elle ne cessait de fuir.  
Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour voir si le baron la suivait, elle entendit comme le bruit d'un éclair et s'arrêta net, le souffle coupé. Le baron venait de transplaner devant elle, les yeux remplis de rancœur, un poignard entre ses mains planté dans la poitrine de la jeune femme. Héléna regarda tour à tour l'arme et l'homme.

\- Si vous ne voulez pas être mienne, dit-il amèrement, alors vous ne serez à personne.

Héléna sentait une vague de froid l'envahir, ses jambes ne pouvaient la soutenir plus longtemps. Le baron la tenait dans ses bras et s'agenouilla, les yeux remplis de larmes. Sur son ventre elle sentait son sang chaud se répandre sur sa robe. Il lui caressa doucement le visage tandis qu'elle essayait vainement de respirer.

\- Héléna, qu'ai… qu'ai-je fait ?

La vision de la jeune femme se troublait. Elle tentait de rester éveillée, elle s'accrochait à cet espoir de vivre mais son cœur ralentissait de plus en plus et elle se sentait vide, froide, inerte.

\- Qu'ai-je fait, par Merlin, MAIS QU'AI-JE FAIT ?

La dernière vision qu'elle avait de son vivant était le visage du baron déformé par la tristesse.  
A son réveil, Héléna se retrouva face aux deux cadavres éclairés par un rayon de lune qui traversait la cime des arbres.  
Elle s'était approchée de son corps pour pouvoir le toucher mais à sa grande surprise elle le traversa de part en part. La chaleur humaine l'avait quitté, et elle sentait comme des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Héléna aperçut le poignard qui l'avait tuée enfoncé dans la poitrine du baron.

\- Mère, murmura-t-elle à elle-même.

Elle avait alors prit son envol et s'en était retourné à Poudlard où sa mère était décédée quelques jours plus tôt.

\- Miss Héléna, quel curieux hasard de vous croiser ici. Avez-vous passé une bonne journée ?

Héléna sortit de ses songes et aperçut Sir Nicholas à côté d'elle. La nuit recouvrait déjà les tours du château et les lanternes étaient allumées dans la cour et dans les couloirs.

\- Bonsoir Sir Nicholas. Je suis désolée d'avoir manqué le dîner, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

\- Il m'arrive aussi de me plonger dans certains souvenirs de ma vie antérieure. La dernière fois je crois avoir loupé trois dîners d'affilés ! Bonne nuit à vous, très chère.

\- Bonne nuit à vous aussi.

Elle le salua d'un signe de tête et se remémora son souvenir. Le diadème… Peut-être était-il toujours là-bas ? Depuis le temps, il devait déjà être en possession de quelqu'un d'autre… Et si quelqu'un le trouvait pour elle et le ramenait à l'école ? Il serait de nouveau en sécurité et elle se sentirait en partie pardonnée pour sa jalousie.  
Elle eut soudain une illumination. Tom. Lui seul pouvait l'aider. L'année prochaine il ne serait plus à Poudlard et pourrait ainsi aller le chercher à sa place. Elle ne connaissait plus le monde extérieur et il avait tellement changé en plusieurs siècles !  
Héléna s'envola et parcourut le château à la recherche du jeune homme. Elle alla dans la grande salle, pris son courage à deux mains pour arpenter les couloirs des cachots proche de la salle commune des Serpentard et finit par le trouver dans la salle de bain des préfets.  
Elle regarda par le trou de la serrure et le vit de dos, nu dans le bain. Héléna traversa doucement la porte pour aller le voir mais elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle vit une jeune fille nue aux longues boucles blondes se redresser devant lui. Héléna se cacha derrière une colonne et les observa en tendant l'oreille.

\- Il n'y a que toi qui réussis à me donner autant de plaisir, Caitlynn, susurra Tom.

La jeune fille gloussa.

\- J'espère quand même que tes conquêtes sont limitées, Tom. Je ne veux pas être une parmi tant d'autres.

Elle embrassa langoureusement le jeune homme et s'assit à califourchon sur lui. L'eau ruisselait sur ses seins fermes tandis qu'elle s'empalait sur Tom en se tenant à ses épaules.  
Elle gémissait à chaque aller qu'elle faisait et soupirait à chaque retour. Tom lui caressait les seins et mordillait ses tétons. Plus les caresses du jeune homme s'intensifiaient et plus la jeune fille jouissait.

\- Oh Tom, arrête s'il te plaît, on va nous entendre.

\- Et alors, ça te gêne tant que ça de baiser avec moi ?

\- Pas du tout, mais personne ne doit savoir.

\- A toi de te taire.

\- Oh non mais… Je ne pense pas pouvoir… me retenir…

Sans rien dire, la jeune fille se retira et sortit du bain. Héléna se cacha brusquement derrière sa colonne.

\- Que fais-tu ? demanda Tom, abasourdi.

\- Tu vois bien, je me rhabille. Si on me trouve dans les couloirs à cette heure je vais me faire punir par un professeur. Alors qu'elle prenait ses vêtements éparpillés par terre, Tom sortit du bain, la reteint fermement par le bras et la plaqua dos à la colonne derrière laquelle se cachait Héléna qui retenait son souffle.

\- Alors comme ça tu veux me laisser seul ? Ce n'est pas très gentil dis-moi.

\- Tom, laisse-moi, je n'ai pas envie d'être…

\- Punie ? Et si je te la donnais moi-même, ta punition ?

\- Tom s'il te pla… Oh ! OH !

Sans attendre sa réponse il avait soulevé la jeune fille de terre et la pénétrait sans retenue contre la pierre froide de la colonne. Les cris aigus de la jeune fille retentissaient dans toute la salle de bain et les râles rauques de Tom pénétrèrent au plus profond de l'âme d'Héléna.  
Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol sans un bruit, releva ses jupons et fit semblant de se caresser au rythme saccadés des coups de reins du jeune homme. De cette façon elle avait l'impression de s'unir à lui, de se donner pleinement à lui. Elle sentait presque sa verge en elle.  
Subitement, Tom relâcha son étreinte et fit basculer Caitlynn à quatre pattes par terre, dos à la colonne. Sans attendre que la jeune fille reprenne son souffle, il la pénétra brutalement et fit claquer ses fesses contre ses reins. Les caressent d'Héléna se firent de plus en plus intenses, les gémissements de Caitlynn se firent de plus en plus forts, et Tom jouit en elle dans un râle rauque et puissant.  
Héléna tourna la tête, les yeux mi-clos et s'aperçut que son aimé, transpirant de sueur, la regardait par-dessus son épaule en lui souriant. Surprise et honteuse, elle disparut en traversant le sol.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre...**

Je sais, la fin est un peu osée... Mais j'adooore !

Si ce chapitre t'a plu, n'hésite pas à me le dire dans une review ;)

 _Phyllida Crane_


	3. Chap 3 - 12 Février 1944

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toi !**

Me revoilà avec la suite des événements !

Ce chapitre sera sans doute le plus long de la fic. La cause est que je ne savais pas où couper XD

 _Twinkle Wave_ , peut-être que tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre ;)

NB : Il peut y avoir des scènes de sexe explicites au cours des chapitres.

Bonne lecture !

 _Phyllida Crane_

* * *

 **LA TRAHISON DU SERPENT**

 **12 Février 1944**

Pendant plus d'un mois Héléna s'était renfermée sur elle-même plus qu'à son habitude. Elle se sentait plus que mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle croisait des gens, et plus encore lorsqu'elle reconnaissait la chevelure blonde de Caitlynn ou le teint pâle de Tom au coin d'un couloir.  
Elle ne venait même plus assister aux repas dans la grande salle et fuyait Sir Nicholas qui n'aurait pas hésité à lui demander des explications sur ses absences à répétition. Depuis plus d'un mois elle ne parlait à personne.  
Mais son regard l'envahissait toujours autant. Ses beaux yeux bruns, sa peau blême d'où perlaient quelques gouttes d'eau. Son sourire lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu. Elle n'avait oublié aucune image de ce soir-là et même si elle en avait honte, cela restait l'un des meilleurs souvenirs qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.  
Mais désormais il savait ce qu'il représentait pour elle. Peut-être n'avait-elle plus à se cacher de lui ? Mais comment un vivant et un fantôme pourraient-ils être ensemble ? Cette idée était totalement stupide. A la fin de l'année, il s'en irait et elle pourrait enfin oublier ce qu'elle avait vécu pendant ces quelques années, à l'espionner, le regarder, l'aimer.  
Ce jour-là, Héléna cherchait encore un nouvel endroit pour disparaître des yeux du monde. Elle s'était réfugiée dans une salle de classe abandonnée, où les étagères étaient pleines de poussière et où les araignées vagabondaient tranquillement entre les grimoires restés sur le bureau du professeur.  
Elle s'assit à une des tables et essaya de toucher une plume tâchée d'encre noire qui se trouvait là. Mais sans résultat, la plume ne bougeait pas et Héléna ne ressentait pas les chatouillis que pouvait provoquer la caresse de l'objet sur ses doigts.  
Mais que ressentait-on vraiment lorsqu'on touchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un ? Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne savait plus ce que ça faisait d'avoir faim, sommeil, d'être touchée…

\- Je savais bien que je vous trouverais là.

Cette voix… Héléna se retourna vivement et faisait face à Tom. La porte grinça en se refermant et Tom posa ses livres sur la table la plus proche.

\- Pourquoi m'évitez-vous ainsi ?

Il se rapprochait d'elle mais elle s'en éloignait en flottant dans l'allée qui menait au bureau.

\- Seriez-vous devenue muette pendant les fêtes ? dit-il en souriant.

Héléna ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, si elle devait s'excuser ou lui avouer son amour. Tom s'arrêta devant le bureau tandis qu'Héléna se retrouva à travers celui-ci.

\- Vous avez aimé nous regarder ?

Ses yeux bruns étaient plongés dans ceux d'Héléna. Elle pouvait y déceler de l'affection mais aussi une touche de passion.

\- A vrai dire, Tom…

\- Avez-vous aimé vous caresser pendant que je baisais cette fille ?

\- Ou… oui… j'ai aimé.

Son visage était désormais tout proche du sien. La passion dans son regard était plus intense, plus sincère. Héléna tendit une main vers le visage de Tom et le frôla doucement, sans pouvoir le toucher malgré sa folle envie de le sentir contre elle. Elle la retira et baissa les yeux.  
Tom s'éloigna du bureau et commença à inspecter les livres et les bocaux entassés sur les étagères derrière le bureau. Héléna l'observa déambuler dans cette salle à l'abandon. Tom rompit le silence en prenant un grimoire et en le feuilletant.

\- Je vous observe depuis plusieurs mois, Héléna, et j'ai bien vu que ma présence ne vous rendait pas indifférente.

Il referma violemment le livre faisant voler un nuage de poussière. Tom sourit.

\- Et j'ai eu confirmation de ce que j'avançais.

Héléna croisa les mains sur son ventre. Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, elle sentit une boule au fond d'elle, qui se contracta d'une telle force qu'elle voulut s'enfuir sans se retourner.

\- Je ne vous offenserez plus de la sorte, Tom, c'était extrêmement indécent de ma part.

\- Mais vous ne m'avez pas offensez Héléna. Vous n'êtes pas la seule à aimer quelqu'un en secret. Depuis plusieurs mois, maintenant, mon nouvel amour… c'est toi.

Héléna sentit une immense extase l'envahir. Lui, le jeune homme qu'elle regardait grandir et qu'elle adorait par dessus tout ressentait la même chose envers elle. Tom la regardait de haut en bas.

\- Même dans le silence vous êtes ravissante, miss. Et c'est votre beauté naturelle qui me plaît.

\- Et Caitlynn, que ressentiez-vous pour…

\- Celle-là ? J'avais juste besoin d'un livre de la réserve, à la bibliothèque et monsieur Jenkins m'y voit trop à son goût, en ce moment. Comme promis, elle a été remerciée de son service.

Héléna n'eut aucun dégoût face à cette révélation. Au contraire, cette nouvelle facette le rendait plus attirant.

\- Et que cherchez-vous dans la réserve ?

\- Une potion pouvant ramener un fantôme à la vie.

Héléna resta silencieuse lors de cet aveu tandis que Tom s'approchait d'un pas sûr vers elle et posa les mains sur le bureau.

\- Je vous aime Héléna et je n'ai pas envie qu'un obstacle aussi moindre nous éloigne l'un de l'autre.

Il frôla la joue de la jeune femme et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Héléna se laissa faire tandis que leur étrange baiser durait encore et encore. Elle ne ressentait rien mais elle appréciait son geste. Elle recula doucement. Tom plongea alors ses yeux sombres dans les prunelles grises d'Héléna.

\- Vos lèvres sont douces, dit-il en souriant.

\- Ne me mentez pas, Tom, je sais que vous n'avez rien senti. Ne jouez pas avec mes sentiments s'il vous plaît.

\- Alors ne jouez pas avec les miens.

Il remonta l'allée centrale et repris ses livres de cours entre ses mains. Avant d'ouvrir la porte il se retourna une dernière fois en souriant.

\- Rendez-vous ici, ce soir, à vingt-deux heures.

La lourde porte grinça et se referma dans un grand fracas, laissant Héléna seule avec ses réflexions qui se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? L'aimait-il vraiment ? Et cette pauvre Caitlynn était-elle vraiment au courant des intentions de son aimé ?  
Après le banquet du soir et une courte discussion sur les propriétés du sang de dragon avec son ami Sir Nicholas, Héléna se rendit directement dans la salle de classe sombre et silencieuse en attendant l'heure que lui avait indiquée Tom.  
Une vieille horloge trônait sous la poussière dans un coin de la pièce. Vingt-et-une heure quarante-cinq… Vingt-et-une heure cinquante… Vingt-et-une heure cinquante-cinq… La cloche de l'horloge retentit lorsque l'aiguille s'arrêta sur le chiffre douze. Puis les minutes passèrent. Vingt-deux heures dix… Vingt-deux heures trente… Héléna soupira, lassée d'attendre et s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'elle entendit la porte grincée.

\- Désolé du retard, miss Héléna, le professeur Slughorn tenait à me parler après le dîner.

\- Ce n'est rien. Vous êtes là, à présent, c'est le principal.

Elle lui sourit tendrement et en fut la première étonnée. Elle ne le faisait que très rarement et seulement en présence des gens en qui elle avait entièrement confiance. Elle se sentait vraiment bien avec lui.

Il s'approcha d'elle, et la regarda de haut en bas.

\- Vous êtes désirable, Héléna.

\- Vous aussi Tom.

Tom ne perdit pas de temps. Il défit le nœud de sa cravate, déboutonna sa chemise et les posa sur une table à côté d'eux. Sa peau était vraiment blême et faisait ressortir ses yeux. Héléna l'adorait, le désirait.  
Elle prit les laçages de son corset entre ses doigts, en défit les nœuds, le desserra et laissa tomber sa robe qui traversa le sol. Elle était désormais nue devant un homme. Même dans ses souvenirs les plus profonds elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà fait une telle chose.  
Tom n'arrêtait pas de l'observer et l'excitation monta en elle lorsqu'il défit son pantalon et qu'elle vit son sexe en érection. Il commença alors à se masturber doucement devant elle. Timidement, elle guida sa main entre ses jambes et se toucha à son tour.  
Face à face, ils sentaient la passion les envahir petit à petit. Sans s'y attendre, Héléna gémit. Elle s'aperçut que cela troublait Tom et continua.

\- Ne joue pas avec moi, lui dit-il entre deux souffles.

Héléna sourit au jeune homme et jouit alors de plus belle en fermant ses yeux. Elle entendait Tom accélérer son mouvement de va-et-vient sur son membre.  
Elle profita de leur excitation pour voler et s'empaler sur lui. Elle ne ressentait rien de plus mais savait que son aspect fantomatique provoquait une sensation de froid intense. Elle se caressa tendrement en fixant Tom dans les yeux et cria de plaisir quand son orgasme vint, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire jouir le jeune homme dans un long et puissant râle.  
Elle enleva ses doigts et se retira de Tom qui se rhabilla rapidement. Héléna chercha sa robe des yeux mais se souvint qu'elle avait traversée le sol. Elle n'allait quand pas errer nue dans les couloirs ! Tom vit la panique s'installer sur le visage d'Héléna et sortit sa baguette.

\- Accio robe !

La robe traversa aussitôt le sol pour atterrir entre les mains de la jeune femme.

\- Merci Tom.

Le jeune homme regarda la robe s'enfiler toute seule sur le corps d'Héléna. Les lacets du corsage se serraient tous seuls dessinant sa taille avec finesse.

\- Cette robe met vraiment ta beauté en valeur. On ne pourrait penser qu'un corps encore plus magnifique se dissimule en-dessous.

Tom approcha sa main et frôla la poitrine d'Héléna. Elle lui sourit tendrement en tentant de prendre sa main entre les siennes mais ne put que la traverser.

\- Le professeur Slughorn organise une soirée pour fêter la Saint Valentin, lundi soir. Les invités doivent venir accompagnés de la personne de leur choix…

Héléna sourit à Tom, dans l'espoir qu'il lui propose de venir avec lui, d'être ensemble de nouveau. Avec lui elle n'aurait pas peur de se montrer dans un lieu aussi peuplé, elle ne fuirait pas car elle serait à ses côtés.

-… Mais je ne peux y aller avec vous, vous comprenez. Peu de gens pourraient comprendre notre relation, et je n'ai pas envie d'être le centre des discussions.

Alors il n'assumait pas encore leur relation. Héléna se sentit trahie, mais Tom se ravisa.

\- Ne le prenez pas mal, miss, je veux votre bien à vous aussi. A quoi vous attendez vous si vous venez à mon bras ? Vous souffrirez vous aussi des insultes et je ne veux pas que l'on vous fasse du mal.

\- Avec qui y allez-vous ?

\- Caitlynn Dale, sans doute. Cela ne vous dérange pas, au moins ?

\- Non, mentit-elle en lui souriant de nouveau.

Héléna hésita un instant à lui parler du diadème de sa mère mais elle se ravisa. Elle ne voulait pas raviver ces lointains souvenirs en cette nuit. De rapides bruits de pas dans le couloir accompagnés de jurons marmonnés mit brusquement fin à leur discussion.

\- Filez, Tom. Le concierge, monsieur Picott, n'est pas de bonne humeur depuis quelques temps.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent une dernière fois.

\- A demain ma chère et tendre.

Mélancolique, elle le regarda ouvrir la porte et disparaître dans le sombre couloir. Une voix grave résonna contre les pierres du château.

\- Que faites-vous ici, Jedusor ?

\- Je faisais un petit tour d'inspection, monsieur. J'ai entendu dire, dans la grande salle, que des élèves de Gryffondor se réunissaient la nuit dans les parages. A mon avis, ce ne sont que de simples rumeurs.

\- Bien, je veillerais quand même à faire une ronde ici chaque nuit.

\- Bonne nuit monsieur.

\- Bonne nuit Jedusor.

Les deux hommes se quittèrent en prenant chacun un chemin différent. Héléna le suivit discrètement jusqu'en haut des escaliers menant à la salle commune des Serpentard et regarda son ombre disparaître lentement dans la noirceur des cachots.

\- A demain mon amour, souffla-t-elle tendrement.

A cause du concierge Picott, ils n'avaient pas pu se voir dans la salle de cours abandonnée le lendemain et s'étaient réfugiés dans une des serres servant aux cours de botanique. Les nuages de fumée qui s'étaient échappés de la bouche de Tom lorsqu'il avait jouit avait rendu la scène plus magique que la veille et les rayons de lumière qui s'infiltraient à travers les carreaux cassés pour illuminer le corps de son aimé le rendait encore plus magnifique aux yeux d'Héléna.  
Elle le désirait plus chaque jour et les heures passées loin de lui, lui semblaient interminable. Elle ne pouvait le voir seul à seul que le soir mais faisait en sorte de croiser son chemin dans les couloirs pour échanger quelques mots courtois avec elle.  
Désormais elle se riait des commérages et du regard des autres. Son amant l'aimait du plus profond de son cœur et c'est tout ce qui lui importait. Il lui apportait toute l'assurance dont elle avait manqué toutes ces années et elle lui en était extrêmement reconnaissante.  
Ce soir-là se tenait la grande soirée de la Saint Valentin du professeur Slughorn. Héléna tenta de retrouver Tom avant qu'il n'y aille mais le trouva déjà en présence de Caitlynn Dale. Alors qu'il arborait une tenue de soirée plutôt sobre, la jeune fille était vêtue d'une somptueuse robe émeraude avec un magnifique ruban argenté noué sur la taille et laissant ses longues boucles blondes lâchées le long de son dos nu.  
Tom lança un court regard à Héléna qui lui sourit par pure gentillesse. Elle ne supportait plus le voir entouré de toutes ces filles depuis qu'il lui appartenait. Alors qu'il disparaissait à l'angle du couloir, Héléna resta là un long moment, hésitant à se rendre elle-même à cette fête. Elle n'aurait qu'à expliquer au professeur Slughorn qu'elle se languissait de pouvoir participer à une telle réception et il aurait sans nul doute accepté de la compter parmi ses convives. Un cliquetis de chaînes vint la sortir de ses songes.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment dans vos habitudes de rôder près des cachots, miss Héléna.

Elle fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu et s'envola dans le couloir. Le baron l'interpella de nouveau.

\- Ne me fuyez pas, Héléna.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à traverser le mur, les mots du fantôme retinrent son attention subitement.

\- Le ministère est sur le point de récupérer le diadème de votre mère.

\- Que dites-vous ?

\- Il y a quelques jours, un auror qui inspectait la forêt a détecté l'aura qu'il dégageait. En accord avec le Ministre, la coopération magique internationale a décidé d'envoyer des agents sur place pour rechercher ce qui renferme toute cette magie. Vous devriez vous éclipser un moment pour aller le récupérer, il ne doit pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains.

Héléna écoutait attentivement ce que lui disait le baron sans se rendre compte qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle au point de tendre la main vers son bras.

\- Je vous couvrirais, Héléna, mais au nom de votre mère, ne laissez pas son œuvre aux mains de simples sorciers.

\- Je verrais ce que je peux faire, je vous tiendrais au courant, Sir.

Elle retira sa main et sans prêter attention à la compassion qui emplissait le regard du baron, elle traversa le mur et disparut dans les dédales des couloirs, errant et songeant à leur discussion. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu le monde extérieur…  
Elle savait qu'en une journée elle pouvait aller là-bas et le trouver sans problème. Elle se souvenait de son emplacement exact au sein de la forêt et son cœur de Serdaigle la guiderait jusqu'à son héritage.  
Elle s'envola dans le parc du château, faiblement éclairé par le croissant de lune qui se dessinait dans la noirceur de la nuit. Elle s'arrêta face au gigantesque portail de fer qui se tenait droit devant elle, dégoulinant de petites gouttelettes de pluie. Elle inspira un grand coup et approcha ses doigts des barreaux. Une fois passé cette grille, où irait-elle ? Comment réagiraient les moldus en la voyant ? Le ministère ferait-il une enquête à son sujet ? Les aurors l'obligeraient à dévoiler ses projets et le diadème tomberait alors entre leurs mains.  
Elle ramena sa main contre elle et fixa longuement la longue allée de l'autre côté des grilles. Elle ne pouvait y aller par ses propres moyens. Il lui fallait que quelqu'un de confiance qui lui ramène à sa place, quelqu'un qui ne tomberait pas sous l'emprise du pouvoir de l'objet. Ses pensées se tournèrent toutes vers la même personne et elle s'en alla à la recherche de Tom.  
La fête du professeur Slughorn devait désormais toucher à sa fin et les élèves s'en retournaient tous dans leurs dortoirs. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte où la réception avait lieu, elle passa la tête travers mais ne vit que quelques elfes de maison ranger le désordre causer par les invités. Elle parcourut de nouveau les couloirs en empruntant tous les chemins qui menaient à la salle commune des Serpentard mais elle ne vit personne. Peut-être était-il déjà dans son dortoir ?  
Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle traversa le mur qui camouflait l'entrée de la salle commune et la découvrit déserte. Le cliquetis des chaînes d'où étaient suspendues les lanternes éteintes brisait le silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Quelques crânes remplaçaient les pierres manquantes des hauts murs de pierres.  
Héléna fouilla dans tous les recoins mais elle ne vit personne. Soudain, le passage dans le mur s'ouvrit et elle se réfugia derrière un des canapés situés devant la cheminée éteinte. Elle entendit des bruits de pas rapides, de baisers fougueux, de vêtements arrachés, de tétons mordillés.  
Héléna sentit qu'ils venaient de s'étendre sur le canapé. Les baisers continuèrent puis ce fut un bruit de succion accompagnés de râles masculins. Elle songea à traverser le sol pour les laisser tranquille mais quelque chose au fond d'elle la retint. Elle resta là, écoutant la jeune femme donner du plaisir à son amant dont les jouissements s'intensifiaient de plus en plus.

\- Caitlynn, pas si vite…

Héléna reconnut immédiatement cette voix. Il n'avait pas osé lui faire ça ? Elle se releva de sa cachette et surplomba le couple en ébat. Elle n'osait croire à ce qu'elle voyait.  
Son aimé se faisait sucer par cette fille ? Comment avait-il pu succomber de nouveau à ses charmes ? Un sentiment de haine montait en elle. Lorsqu'il entrouvrit les yeux, Tom l'aperçut et repoussa violement Caitlynn qui tomba à terre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Ca va pas de me pousser comme ça ?

Tom ne prit même pas la peine de considérer la jeune fille. Il était bien trop préoccupé par la réaction du fantôme.

\- Héléna, tu…

\- Oui Tom, j'ai tout vu, tout entendu.

\- Mais à qui tu parles ? demanda sèchement Caitlynn.

Elle leva les yeux et aperçu Héléna. Honteuse, Elle couvrit son corps comme elle put avec les vêtements éparpillés et courut dans sa chambre.

\- Ecoute Héléna, je peux tout t'expliquer…

Héléna ne répondit rien, fixant son amant droit dans les yeux. Depuis combien de temps la trahissait-il ? Pourquoi ne s'en était-elle pas doutée ? Il a du charisme, il est beau, toutes les filles veulent lui tomber dans les bras.

\- Pourquoi avec elle ? Qu'a-t-elle de plus que moi ? Pourquoi me faire croire à des sentiments que tu n'éprouves pas ?

Elle n'avait ni colère ni tristesse dans la voix, seulement du désespoir. Elle, le fantôme parmi les autres qui hantent le château. Elle, l'esprit flottant, immatériel et repoussant pour les vivants. Comment avait-elle put espérer combler un homme ?

\- Héléna…

\- Cela suffit, Tom. N'essaie plus jamais de me revoir, est-ce clair ?

Elle quitta la pièce et alla se cacher quelque part pour souffrir en silence, loin des tourments que le monde pouvait lui apporter. Elle vola sans but jusqu'à tomber devant une immense porte de bois.  
Elle regarda autour d'elle, la traversa et arriva dans une salle remplie d'objets en tous genre entassés les uns sur les autres depuis des années, voire des siècles. Elle se posta devant un miroir qui se trouvait dans un coin et s'observa. Sa longue robe semblait figée dans une autre époque ainsi que sa coiffe qui ornait sa chevelure grisâtre. Elle souleva un pan de tissu et fixa la large fente ouverte dans son abdomen.  
Maintenant elle connaissait le sentiment qu'avait éprouvé le baron. Aimé quelqu'un du plus profond de son cœur pour ne rien recevoir en retour, pas même un baiser volé.  
Les sanglots lui montèrent peu à peu du plus profond de son âme et elle hurla de douleur. Comment pouvait-elle avoir été aussi stupide ?

* * *

 **Fin ! Pour l'instant...**

Et ça finit encore sur du sexe... Promis, j'essaie de me contrôler pour la prochaine fois !

La trame narrative est entièrement écrite dans mon esprit ! Il me reste plus qu'à trouver les mots ;)

Une petite review ? Je te répondrais, juré !

 _Phyllida Crane_


End file.
